1. Field
This relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to reed sensors for use in a washing machine.
2. Background
Sensors may be used in a laundry treating apparatus, such as a washing machine, to detect a state of a door coupled to a main body, such as, for example, an open or a closed state of the door. This information may be used in controlling operation of the washing machine. Thus, reliability and durability of such sensors is desirable.